IN MY HEART PT 2
by Nikki14u
Summary: Because of all your wonderful reviews I have decided to bring all four girls back for another adventure. I hope you guys enjoy it. : Edited for Easier reading on June 19 2005. Please Review
1. Justin Or Not

Teaser

"Piper, Phoebe, Prue. I'm home." Paige called out to her sisters slamming the door shut behind her. "Hey is anybody home?" I wonder where they could possible be. Paige thought to herself. She was sure that none of her sisters or her brother in law had any plans for the night.

"Oh well" she said out loud as she entered the kitchen. Grabbing some leftovers out of the fridge a weird feeling suddenly came over her. It felt as if someone was watching her. Turning around she came face to face with Justin, Phoebe's new husband.

"Oh gees Justin, you scared me half to death" Paige shouted at the man giving him a playful shove. But upon further observation she noticed a scar on the mans' face that wasn't there before. She then spoke in almost a whisper "Justin, are you ok? And what happened to your face?" Yet again she received no response.

Now she was scared. There was no way that this was her brother in law that much became clear when he conjured an athame.

"Knife" she called, as she dodged the demons attempt to stab her. Once the weapon appeared in her hand she threw it at the demon, but it was now his turn to dodge her attack.

"DIE WITCH!" the demon yelled as he hurled a ball of fire her way. Luckily she was able to duck around the corner just in the nick of time, with the demon hot on her trail.

"Grandfather clock" she called making the item land on top of the demon, knocking him down only temporarily. Suddenly there were voices coming from right outside the door. It was Justin, Phoebe, Piper and Prue.

"HELP" she called out hoping that one of her sisters would hear her. That was a long enough distraction for the demon to hit her in the back with an energy ball, knocking her unconscious and disappearing into the night.


	2. He's Going To Pay

Chapter 1

Their night was fantastic. Phoebe, Prue, Piper and Justin couldn't remember when they have had more fun. They started their evening off with the a trip to the movies followed by a fabulous dinner at the hottest café in town, only to end the night with drinks at P3 or as it's called now P4, and listening to a awesome performance by Nickelback. As the foursome exited Piper's jeep they noticed Paige's car. Unfortunately she had to work late so they had to deal without the life of the party for one night. The group continued their talking and laughing about the events of the week and the inconsistency's of the film that they had just watched. Once they reached the door, their laughter abruptly ended when they heard Paige's cry for help.

Prue immediately pulled out her keys trying to quickly open the door.

"Hurry Prue!" Piper shouted at the oldest Halliwell.

"I'm trying!" she snapped back before using her telekinesis to unlock the door.

Rushing in the girls scanned the room for any sight of their sister. Not finding any, Piper ran towards the dinning room with her sisters and brother in law hot on her heels. Seeing the unconscious girl

"Paige!" she cried before kneeling down beside her. The others gasped at the sight of the wounded girl. Sensing that no one really wanted to check for a pulse Justin took it upon himself to see if the she was still alive. Feeling along the girl's wrist Justin found one.

"She's still alive, I can feel her pulse, but it's very weak" Justin spoke.

"Oh thank God" Phoebe responded.

Thinking quickly Piper called out "LEO! Get your ass down here, NOW". Leo was Piper's new boyfriend and the girl's whitelighter. They met him about eight months ago when the girls tried to cast a healing spell for an injured Piper. But instead of healing the woman it summand the angel. It was love at first sight for both and they've been joined at the hip every since, except for tonight that is. He had a meeting with the ever useless Elders that just couldn't wait.

Before Piper could yell out again Leo arrived. "Sorry I was still in..." but before he could finish Prue interrupted.

"No time for that, heal Paige now" she said as she kneed down next to the girl taking her hand in her own. Everyone held their breath while Leo allowed the golden glow to close Paige's wound. After about two minutes the sisters started to panic.

"Why isn't she healing Leo?" Phoebe asked as she held on to Justin's hand for dear life. Seeing the tears in her sister's face Piper moved over to Prue, knowing that her mind would be flashing back to the day of Paige's accident two years ago.

"She is it's just taking longer because she was almost completely gone before I got here." After a few more moments the girl began to stir.

"She's coming around" Prue spoke in a shaky voice. Soon the girl was sitting up and looking around trying to shake away the dizziness.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so glad you're ok" Prue said wrapping her hands around the girl only to be joined by Piper then Phoebe.

"Yeah barely" the girl responded.

"What happened?" questioned Piper as she brushed the hair out of the girl's face.

"Well I came home and called for you guys, but no one came. Then I went into the fridge to get something to eat when I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around and Justin or what I thought was Justin was standing behind me. I told him that he scared me but he didn't respond. That's when I saw the scar on his face. I asked what happened when I didn't receive an answer again I realized that something wasn't right. At that point the demon conjured an athame and tried to stab me. I called for a knife and threw it at him, but he dogged it. I ran around the corner and he was right behind me so I called for the grandfather clock and hit him with it. That's when I heard you guys outside and I yelled to you for help. I guess he must have had enough time to recover."

"Did he have any distinctive marks?" Phoebe asked handing her sister a glass of water.

"No, just the scar, that's all I can remember since everything happened so fast"

"Ok, so we know that the demon has a scar and that's he's obviously a shape shifter."

"Alright guys we need to check the book and find out all we can about this demon and then vanquish his ass." Piper spoke as she made her way to her feet.

"I couldn't agree with you more" added the eldest charmed one as she now stood by her sister.

"What do you say Paige do you have it in you to kick some serious demon ass with your sisters"

"You're damn right I do; oh I need to grab the athame from the kitchen so we can use it to scry for him." Paige said before rushing off.

Once she returned Prue was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her, not wanting to leave the girl alone again. I knew I should have stayed home, she scolded herself. Paige's voice broke her thoughts. Seeing the woman standing waiting for her

"Ok, shadow" she said giving her sister a playful look. "Let's go get him."

Watching the younger girl make her way up the stairs Prue thought to herself once more. For trying to hurt you, he's going pay. And she would make sure that it would be a slow and painful death.


	3. Got Cha

Chapter 2

The four witches immediately got down to business. Paige and Prue searched the book of shadows while Phoebe and Piper were downstairs grabbing some basic potion ingredients from the kitchen. In the attic Prue and Paige were hard at work trying desperately to find the demon. A seemingly pissed Prue questioned Paige.

"Can you remember anything else?"

"No, I told you, everything happened so quickly that…" Paige didn't get the chance to finish before being cut off by her angry older sister.

"Damn it, you need to be more careful Paige, we can't baby-sit you all the time. If you can't even remember a few lousy details, then how can you expect to protect yourself? Don't you know that your stupidity could have gotten you KILLED?" Paige was stunned. How could Prue say such awful things to her?

Seeing the young woman's eyes begin to tear Prue spoke up in a softer tone "I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just that we just found you and we don't want to lose you again" Prue finished as she hugged the girl tightly and planted a kiss on top of her head. At that moment Piper and Phoebe came into the attic.

"Hey did you guys find anything on the demon?" Piper asked setting the ingredients on the table. Surveying the items Phoebe added "I hope we have everything we need. I'm sure the demon will attack again once he realizes that Paige is still alive."

"Yeah but this time we're all here and we'll be waiting for him" Piper said with a smile while putting a hand on Paige's shoulder. Flipping through the book some more they finally came across what they were looking for.

"Here's something" Prue pointed out. "It's a Hanerza demon and his name is Zalil. His powers include energy balls, fire balls, shape shifting, and he can also manipulate time. It also says that his face was scared during a battle against a demon with razor like armor. Wow, I definitely wouldn't want to meet up with him. Anyway there's more."

While listening to her sister Paige stared to feel really weird. It seemed as if her body was giving out on her. What the hell is happening, she thought. As much as she didn't want to worry or upset her sisters any more then the attack on her life already had, she knew that they needed to know what was going on. So she reluctantly spoke up "Umm guys?" she said as she tried to hold on to the podium that the book rested on. "I don't feel so good" was all she was able to say before fainting and crashing to the floor hard.

"Paige!" Piper screamed.

"Oh no, what's wrong now?" Phoebe added.

"Paige, Paige, come on honey open your eyes. Please open your eyes, come on Paige." Prue said as she shook the girl violently.

This was no doubt connected to the attack on the girl earlier that day, but she didn't understand how. She knew it was possible to put a curse on an athame, but Paige hadn't been cut with it. Or was she, while she was passed out. Piper's voice interrupted her thoughts "LEO, LEO come quick, it's Paige again"

The angel orb in seconds later. "What happened?"

"We don't know, she just fainted" Phoebe responded trying not to panic for her sister's sake. As Leo kneeled over the girl allowing the familiar glow to come over him, he stopped suddenly with a puzzled look on his face.

Sensing that something was wrong Piper spoke "Leo what's the matter?" she asked trying hard not to lose it, but everyone could still hear the shakiness in her voice.

Not wanting to give the sisters the bad news Leo tried even hardened to heal the girl, but there's was nothing that he could do.

"Leo what the hell is wrong?" Prue asked knowing full well that something was terribly wrong. "ANSWER ME LEO, NOW!"

"She's still breathing but for some reason I can't heal her." Looking into his girlfriend's teary eye's "I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. Right now you guys need to get back to the book and see what you can out and I'll lay Paige down on the couch" he finished as he picked the girl off the floor.

"Why is this happening?" Prue said as she held her sisters hand in hers.

"Hopefully we'll find out what's going on in enough time" Phoebe replied as she kneeled down next to Prue. "Is there anything in the book Piper?"

"Yeah there is" Piper said sounding less than optimistic, which worried the other two sisters. After a moment she continued "I've got some good new and some bad news. The good news is that there is a vanquishing potion for Zalil, the bad news is that his energy balls are poisonous and not only does his blood have to be mixed into the antidote but if he dies before the cure is administered the person infected will die along with him."

"How long do we have?" Prue asked while staring off into space.

"Maybe two or three days" Piper responded.

"Oh God, what are we going to do?" a distraught Phoebe spoke in a whisper.

Not wanting to waste any more time Prue jumped to her feet "We have to summon him. Phoebe prepare the crystal cage, Piper you get to work on the vanquishing potion, while I write the summoning spell." Turning back to Paige she added "its ok honey you're going to be fine. I promise."

After a little while Phoebe and Piper had the potion and the cage ready. "Ok, are you guys ready?" Prue asked.

"Yeah let's just get this over with so we can save our sister" Phoebe spoke as the girls recited the spell.

We call for a power that's dark as night

Come forth and end our heartbreak and fright

To make our sister's illness fade away fast

So this day won't be her very last.

Within seconds Zalil appeared in the crystal cage surrounded by some very pissed off witches. "Got cha" is what he was greeted with.


	4. Someone You Know

Chapter 3

As the angry sisters stood around the seemingly amused demon he now folded his arms showing now sign of weakness. He then spoke wearing a slight smile "Well, well, well if it isn't the almighty charmed ones. How lovely to meet your acquaintance" he ended sounding rather disingenuous before speaking once more. Looking over to an unconscious Paige "Hey how's sleeping beauty doing over there?"

That was it Prue had, had enough "Cut the shit Zalil. We don't have time for your little games, so just make the potion for our sister and we might allow you to keep all of your limbs."

"Wow, the rumors about you are right, you do have a nasty attitude. Didn't your mother ever tell you that you attract more bees with honey?" Zalil snickered. Instantly Piper moved forward to throw the vanquishing potion at the not so forth coming demon before being stopped by Phoebe.

"PIPER, NO" she shouted. "If you kill him, you kill Paige too."

The now fuming Piper answered back "Then what the hell are we supposed to do? It's obvious that he's not willing to help"

"Actually, that was the whole point" Zalil now held the girl's attention.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Phoebe.

"Well I'm willing to help your sister if you do one thing for me."

"And that would be" the voice of the second youngest sister asked while her sisters looked on intrigued.

"I need you to take out a certain demon and his faction for me. The little bastard's been a thorn in my side for quite some time now and he's really starting to piss me off. So in exchange for his death I will make the potion to cure your sister, while you watch of course."

This demon had a lot of nerve. First he almost kills her sister now he comes in here demanding that they take care of his problems. Who the hell did he think he was? She could no longer hold her anger inside

"No, you're going to cure our sister now or I'm going to send you straight to hell only to resurrect you and do it all over again solely for my enjoyment." A very peeved Piper finished.

Looking at her with intensity the demon replied "I don't respond well to threats and if you want your sister to live then you might want to be a little nicer to me."

The girls looked at each other, not wanting to admit defeat, but also knowing that he was right. Since killing him wasn't an option the three women turned their attention back to the demon.

But before they could respond six uninvited guest made shimmered into the attic. Being the first to see the intruders Phoebe yelled to her sisters as her foot made contact with the face of a demon.

"Guys, watch out!" Prue turned around to come face to face with a demon with purple skin and black eyes, the state of shock that she was in allowed the demon enough time to knock her to the ground. Once she was on the floor he pulled out an athame and headed towards her, luckily Prue recovered in quickly enough to use her telekinesis to send the weapon into his chest instantly reducing him to a pile of ashes.

Piper was cornered by three while Phoebe was fending off two using her levitation and martial arts skills. Thinking fast Piper blew up one and froze the other two. But the freeze didn't last long, so she threw two potions in their directions. One went up in flames; the other how ever shimmered out of the way and was now standing behind her with a knife at her throat. Prue who now held the athame in her hand took care of one of the demons that were attacking Phoebe while Phoebe was able to take care of the other. That's when the girls noticed Piper's predicament.

The demon then used his powers to free the encaged Zalil.

"Now that we got that unpleasantness out of the way, I'm giving you 72 hours to kill the demon and his faction or your sister will die. You may also want to wish me well seeing as how if I die she will go right along with me" he said sounding amused once again. He then nodded to his follower to let Piper go. The woman then made her way to her sisters' side. Knowing that they had no other choice the sisters did the only thing they could, go along with what the demon wanted.

"So does the enemy of yours have a name?" Prue asked. At that moment Justin and Mike who had just arrived, stepped into the attic. Seeing the men the demon wore a look of disbelief as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Well, look who's here" he spoke.

Not liking the sound of that at all Phoebe asked "Who the hell are you talking to."

Looking at her with a slight smile the Zalil answered "One of the men that you have to kill" before shimmering out with his counter part.

The girls looked to the men stunned, shocked and dreading what was coming next.


	5. Can this day get any worse?

Chapter 4

As the girls stood frozen many different thoughts went through their heads. Phoebe stared to feel her knees go weak. Even though they were unsure who the demon was, she couldn't help but think that it was Justin. Maybe he was too good to be true after all; maybe he was just using her to kill her and her sister's. The thought was almost too much for her to bare. What would she do if it's him? She couldn't vanquish him, her own husband. But what if it comes down to her sister or her husband, how will she choose?

While Phoebe was trying to deal with the news Prue wasn't doing too well herself. How did this happen? She was supposed to be able to protect her sister's from demons, but now either Paige's boyfriend could be a demon or it was Phoebe's husband. She clenched her fist as she yelled obscenities to herself for being so stupid and blind. She couldn't help but feel responsible for this monstrosity, after all she was the oldest and watching over her sister's was her job.

As Prue continued her attack on herself Piper was also feeling the effects of the new found information. She too blamed herself for the mess. If she hadn't been so wrapped up in her relationship with Leo, none of this would have happened. If only she had paid more attention to her sister's and their significant others, then maybe she would have seen some signs or heard something that would have caused her to investigate further. Seeing the distraught Phoebe killed her inside. She then went over and took a seat next to the girl, while Prue joined a still unconscious Paige, knowing that his news would tare the girl apart once she found out. Touching her forehead the women noticed how hot and sweaty the girl had become. Knowing that saving the girl was more important then the lives of the two men, she became painfully aware that one of them had to die to save her sister, but if it meant saving Paige then it was a sacrifice that she was willing to make.

Prue addressed the two "Which one of you is it?" Justin and Mike looked at each other before Justin interrupted her "What are you talking about?"

"What's wrong with Paige?" Mike asked in a concerned tone completely ignoring the accusation made by the girl's older sister.

Now Prue was getting pissed "Don't play games with me that got damn demon wants one of you dead in order to save my sister, so let's get this over with."

In that moment something in Phoebe caused her to stand in front of her husband.

"Well I know it's not Justin" she said as she took the man's hand.

This infuriated Prue.

How dare she choose him over her own sister without evening knowing for a fact whether or not he was the one who was partially responsible? "No, Phoebe you don't know if it's him or not, so just step aside and let me handle this."

"Prue Justin didn't do anything wrong and I'm not going to let you do anything to him until you show me some kind of proof." The woman screamed back which only pushed Prue further to her breaking point.

"I can't believe you! How can you take his side over your sister who's laying there dying?"

It was now Piper's turn to speak and talk some since into her sisters. "Guys this is not the time to argue. All that matters is getting to the bottom of this and saving Paige."

The words seemed to bring the siblings focus back before Prue continued "I'm going to find out one way or another because I refuse to play a guessing game while my sisters' life slowly drains from her body."

Mike took this moment to step forward. "What's wrong with her?"

Prue replied in a cold voice matching the ice cold stare that she threw the man's way "Your friend or Justin's hit her with a poisonous energy ball and she only has 72 hours to live. So do you have something to tell me or are you just wasting my time with your phony concern."

"Prue" Piper began, but she was cut off by a hurt looking Mike.

"No, Piper don't. I deserved that." He hesitated before continuing. "It's me you're looking for. I'm the only responsible for all of this."

Now it was Piper's whose voice was sounding less than friendly "Why the hell didn't you tell us or Paige for that matter?"

Phoebe picked up where her sister left off, relieved that it wasn't her husband who had betrayed the family "After all this time, after Paige was completely honest with you when she found out that she was a witch, this is how you repay her. By keeping the fact that you're a demon to yourself. A secret that might now get her killed!"

"That's another thing" Mike swallowed hard as he spoke once more "I'm not just a demon, I'm half whitelighter as well."

Silence fell over the room. Prue just rolled her eyes and threw up her hands; this day had been just way too much for her. Piper fell back into the chair "this can't be happening" she said.

"Is that even possible?" Phoebe asked.

"Can this day get any worse?" the oldest sister asked as she sat on the couch with her youngest sister's feet laying across her lap.

"Don't ask that question, just please don't ask" Piper spoke in a whisper through her trance like state.


	6. Getting to the bottom of things

Chapter 5

The minds of the three women were still reeling from the news that there sister's soon to be ex-boyfriend just dropped on them. Piper, Phoebe and Jason (who made it a point to step away from Mike once his true identity was reviled) was on one side of the room while Prue checked on Paige. The girl still hadn't awakened which alarmed the girls, especially Prue. As much as she wanted to sit and sort through the events of the last few hours, her sister was in serious need of the potion that only the demon could provide. All due to the fact that her asshole boyfriend was a demon and his enemies wanted him dead and so would Paige once she found out about his dirty little secret.

"I'm so sorry honey" she whispered into her sister's hair. The girl was going to be devastated once she found out. Prue just hoped that the man at least loved her and wasn't using her to kill her and her sisters.

Finding the strength to get back down to business, Prue spoke "Ok Mike, it's time for you to give us a little background on your friend. You can start with why he wants you and this faction of yours dead"

Taking a small step forward the man answered "Well first of all I don't have a faction. He's actually referring to my family. You see Zalil killed my father a few years back and my family and I have been trying to get our revenge since then, but Zalil is pretty hard to get to and every time we came close to vanquishing him his followers would come to his rescue. And just so you know my family's not evil"

"Yeah, that's what they all say" Piper snapped back.

"Well we don't know if you're evil or not but in all honesty, we don't care." Jason yelled backing up his family.

"Listen you guys, we really need to come up with a plan." Phoebe said as she got to her feet.

Looking at Mike with a hate filled stare Prue added "You do know that if the plan doesn't work that we're going to have to kill you and your family"

"PRUE!" Phoebe said shocked by her sister's cold words.

"I'm sorry Phoebe but if it comes down to him or Paige I can guarantee you that it will not be our sister" Prue finished as she turned her attention back to her youngest sister.

"Prue, come on we have to try…."

"No Phoebe" Piper said cutting her off. "I agree saving Paige is the most important thing. Family comes before everything else and you know that. They were interrupted by someone orbing in.

"Hey Leo, what did the Elders say?" Piper questioned as she took the man's hand in hers.

"Everything Zalil said is true and doing what he asks is the only way to save Paige."

"Damn it. I swear those beings serve no purpose" Piper shot back while looking up to the heavens.

Walking over to Prue and Paige Phoebe questioned "How do you think she's going to react if we end up killing Mike and his family?"

"In the end she would know that it was all for the best." Piper said as Leo wrapped his arms around her.

Through it all Mike stood there motionless. It was possible that everything he worked so hard for, for the past several years was going down the drain. Damn you Zalil, he thought. No matter, he continued in the end Paige and her sister's will all die, no matter what the cost.

That's when Leo's voice startled him. "I have an idea. Why don't we just strip them of their powers, that way it would take the family off of Zalil's radar? After all demons can only sense other demons when they use their demonic powers."

"That sounds good to me" Phoebe said sounding optimistic.

This infuriated Mike. How dare these witches try to render him and his family powerless? I have to find a way to make them trust me so they don't find out what I've been hiding. Think fast, he told himself. Their supposed to be your family, you have to act as if you're concerned for their safety.

"You expect me and my family to go powerless. You have got to be kidding; there is no way that we're going to agree to that."

This made Prue uncomfortable. Why wouldn't he do this for Paige and what has him so scared.

"It would only be for a little while, than once Paige is cured, we'll give you and your family your powers back." Piper responded sounding every bit suspicious as Prue was.

Phoebe also picked up on it with her empathy powers, but before she could say anything Mike began to come undone.

"NO!" he shouted not being able to contain himself any more.

"Hey calm down!" Phoebe shouted "We're just trying to help you without having to kill you and your family so which would you rather?"

That was it he wasn't going to hide in plain sight any more. He was going to let these bitches know who he was and what he was going to do to them.

"Why calm down when I'm just getting fired up" he said as he threw a fire ball Prue's way. She ducked out of the way just in time, but the pain in her shoulder told her different. Using her freezing power Piper tried several times to freeze the demon, but it wouldn't work. He tried to throw another fireball her way but Leo tackled her to the ground in the nick of time. Finally reaching for one of the last of the powerful potions Phoebe threw it at the man who never saw his demise coming.

None of them noticed the now awakened Paige. Leo was now tending to an injured Prue while Phoebe and Piper were working on some more Potions. They figured that since the potion was strong enough to vanquish Mike, then it would be strong enough to finish off the rest of the demonic family. The girl blinked for a few seconds trying to focus with what was left of her eye sight. Seeing the pile of ashes she turned to her family and asked

"What the hell just happened?" Which caused her sisters and Leo to look at her with sympathy in there eyes.


	7. Paige's Reaction

Chapter 6

A stunned Paige sat listening to her sister's fill her in on whom her boyfriend and best friend really was. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her head as she tried to deal with all the emotions that she was feeling at the moment. Mike was in fact a demon; the man that she has loved and cared about for years was actually trying to hurt her and her sisters. At that second the love that she had felt for the man was now replaced by hatred. He wasn't the man she loved but a demon who had been lying to her the entire time. Paige was feeling sick just thinking about how gullible she had been.

"DAMN HIM" she screamed jumping to her feet in a fit of anger.

The girl's reaction scared her sisters. Up until this point, they have never seen her like this.

"How could I have been so absolutely STUPID?" she yelled throwing her hands around. She was now a bright red color.

"Oh sweetie" Prue began throwing her arms around the girl, but Paige just pushed her away. Patting her on the back Prue continued with caution "I wish I could fix this for you and make all the pain go away."

"We all do" Piper said standing next to the girl.

"DAMN THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Paige yelled out once more.

"Paige honey you need to calm down" Phoebe said not wanting her sister to worsen her condition.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when my sisters just told me that the man that I've loved my entire life was a demon from hell sent to KILL ME!" she finished. Suddenly the girl started to swagger and become unsteady. Then out of nowhere blood started to pour out of her nose before she finally fell back onto the couch.

"What's happening?" she asked as her sisters tried to stop the bleeding, holding towels to her nose. Piper and Prue shared looks of despair while Phoebe tried to calm her ailing sister

"I'm sure everything will be find honey, you just have to relax. I know it's easier said then done, but you have to try."

Prue also decided to help settle the girl down. "Yes Paige, please before you make yourself worse"

"And besides" Piper now spoke "What happened was not your fault. You thought he loved you, hell so did we. He fooled us all sweetie and now he's dead which is exactly what he deservers for doing what he did" Piper finished as she sat down next to her.

A now sobbing Paige laid her head down on Prue's shoulder. The poor girl was crying so hard most of the time she didn't even sound like she was breathing at all, which caused her to jerk extremely hard when she did. This made the oldest Halliwell sister even angrier then she already was. Prue wanted to resurrect Mike just to kill him again and intensify his pain. She also wanted to get revenge on Zalil who started the mess that she and her sister's now found themselves in, knowing full well that killing the demon would not be an easy task since he and her sister were linked for the time being.

Bring the main problem back to the forefront Piper spoke "I really hate to bring this up right now but we need to pay a visit to Mike's family so we can end this whole thing." Prue and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we have enough potions?" Phoebe questioned.

"I would hope so"

"Ok" Prue said standing up "We need to get a move on"

"Are you girls sure that you want to leave right now? Do you want me to go see what the Elder know again? Maybe they found out something new." Leo asked. He really didn't want the sisters to leave and it showed. The sister's just brushed this off as him being concerned.

"Yeah we're sure, plus going in without a plan seems to be our best bet at this point."

A recovering Paige whispered softly as she tried to stand "I want to come with you guys, besides I know the family and the house a lot better than you do" But for all her effort she didn't make it three inches off the couch before falling back down.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere Paige. The poison is making its way further into your system and we can't afford to have you passing out on us. So you're staying here." Prue said as she stuffed more potions into her pockets.

The girls continued to arm themselves before they headed into battle. They were getting ready to say the spell that would take them to their soon to be victims that was until they noticed the figure that shimmered in. Without thinking Phoebe threw the potion thinking that some how Mike's family found out about their little plan. Her expression changed to horror when she noticed who it was that had formed. It was Zalil.

Seeing what was going on, Piper reacted quickly yelling "WATCH OUT" and throwing her hands up destroying the potion in mid air, only about an inch away from the demons face.

"That was close, you girls really need to be a little more careful" the demon said with a smirk.

"How about we skip the small talk and you tell us just what the hell you want." Prue responded, she was in no mood for games.

Looking over to a wide eyed Paige Zalil spoke once more "I have something interesting to show you, something that will change the way you viewed your deceased friend forever. By the way nice job"

"So what could you possible have to show me?" a weak Paige replied.

What came next would shock and terrify them all.


	8. Who he really was

Chapter 7

The sisters looked at the demon as if he had three heads. How dare he come to there house, infect their sister with poison, demand that they kill an entire faction for him and tries to top it off by adding to Paige's pain. Prue, Phoebe and Piper were no mood to deal with the arrogant demon, but only Piper had the energy to speak.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Here sisters didn't even flinch at their sister's choice of words.

"Testy, testy. I just want to show you who your friend truly was. Nothing more, nothing less." Zalil responded.

Prue then found her voice. Looking to Phoebe she asked "Is he telling the truth? Can you sense anything from him?"

She focused on the demon for a minute before responding to her sister "He's telling the truth, for now anyway. So show us what you've got."

Zalil then turned to Paige "Did you ever wonder why Mike was always there when something tragic and almost fatal happened in your life?"

Paige looked at the demon with a confused expression on her face. "No, he was my best friend and my boyfriend; he was always supposed to be there."

With a smile on his face the demon replied "That's what he always wanted you to think." Zalil then waved his hand and an image of a young Paige, about 8 years old appeared riding her bike. Prue, Piper and Phoebe could feel that this was not going to be good so they took seats beside their sister on the couch.

As the girl continued on her bike, her "friend" was right along side her on his. It was on a bright sunny day and the two seemed to be at a beautiful park with lots of trees, grass and at the center of if all was a large and expensive looking playground with all the equipment a child could ever want. Then out of nowhere Paige lost control of her bike and flew head on into a brick wall. Piper and Phoebe gasped and covered their mouths in shock. But somehow the scene didn't affect Prue; Piper figured that since Prue was following the girl she was aware of the incident. The demon then looked at the four women and said "Now let's see what really happened" Immediately the scene replayed it's self, this time showing a close up of Mike instead of Paige as the incident occurred. Once they saw Mike's face, it all made sense. The boy's eyes were bright red and as Paige approached the turn he brought the bike to a screeching halt which sent the girl flying over the handle bars.

Before anyone had the chance to speak, yet another image was revealed. There was now a 12 year old Paige dancing on the roof of her house with the now deceased demon/whitelighter. The music was so loud you could probably hear from miles away. The darkness of that night made it hard for the girls to make everything out. But from what they could see Paige was now making her way to the pavement below. This particular incident frighten Prue, how could she have missed that one? She thought to herself. Paige sat there in an almost trance like state. Everything she thought she knew about her supposed best friend was a lie. Sensing her sister's pain Piper put her arms around the girl's shoulder while Phoebe held her hand.

The demon's voice could be heard again saying "Now let's shed a little light on this moment, shall we?" The image then replayed with more light so the sisters could make out exactly what happened. They were dancing rather close to the edge when Mike used his telekinesis to throw the unsuspecting Paige off the roof. The young woman couldn't believe her eyes as she watched in horror as the man she loved and trusted more than anyone else in the world betray her for the second time. She just hoped that it wouldn't get any worse.

No sooner than the girl finish her thought, another image appeared. This time a 14 year old Paige was sitting with Mike drinking soda and watching a movie. They were laughing at the rather cheesy lines in the movie when Paige dropped her cup on the floor and started gasping for breath. While her so called best friend sat there doing nothing with a smile on his face. Paige had no way of knowing that day but she knew the truth now, or at least part of it. Luckily her mother was home and immediately rushed Paige to the hospital where they found out that the girl had been poisoned. Tears started to flow down the girls face; she was too exhausted to cry as hard as she had earlier. This made her sisters hold on to her even tighter.

Without saying a word this time Zalil just played another image. It was the same day, they could tell by what they had on. The two were in the kitchen. Paige was getting some potatoes chips while Mike was pouring the soda. Once he was finished he turned around slightly noticing that Paige had her back to him pouring the chips into a large bowl. He took this time to conjure a bottle with red fluid in it and poured it into one of the cups. It was then that muffled sounds escaped Paige's mouth. The pain in her heart was too much for her to bare. She sat there hoping that this evil being didn't have anything else to show her. She was wrong.

A now 17 year old Paige was out with her friends at a house party a block away from her home. They were all dancing the night away Mike, Paige, Nancy and a few other friends were always the life of the party. The party only got better as the night went on, but the sounds of fire trucks disrupted the girl's fun. Fires happened all the time, but something about this was different, she could feel that something was terribly wrong. Then her thoughts went to her parents, without warning Paige bolted towards the door. Her friends yelled to her before following the girl down the street. Once she turned the corner her suspicions were conferment.

"NOOOO" Paige screamed as she tried to make her way into the burring house, only to be stopped by a firefighter.

"I'm sorry honey but you can't go in there."

Paige fought hard to get past the man "Let me go, I have to get to my parents. MOM, DAD!" the girl screamed before falling to her knees and sobbing.

The demon then looked at the woman who were all in tears by now, while Leo and Jason, watched in the corner unable to move or speak. Once more without saying a word the demon showed the girls what really happened.

During the party Mike had excused himself and asked where the bathroom was. Once inside the man orbed out and reformed in Paige's house, right in front of her Parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Matthews he spoke." The couple didn't seem too surprised by the way the boy arrived.

Smiling at the boy the woman spoke "We didn't know you were magical like Paige was. You know she's going to need you once she finds out who she really is. It's nice to know that she'll have a friend whom she can confide in." the woman finished as she tried to grab the boys hand. But at the last second he pulled back.

"You know that's the problem with mortals, you're just too got damn trusting." Mr. Matthews didn't like the sound of that one bit, which made him stand up in front of his confused wife.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the man questioned.

"I'm talking about this" the boy finished as he threw a fire ball at the man killing him instantly. Mrs. Matthews was in too much shock to react to the fireball coming her way.

The man then proceeded to throw fire balls all around the house to make it seem as if it was a fire that killed the husband and wife. Once he was satisfied with his work he orbed back to the party as if nothing happened. Paige couldn't believe what she was seeing. The tears now came fast and hard followed by jerks and twitching. The girl was crying so hard that her sisters was afraid that she would pass out due to lack of oxygen.

Then out of nowhere the girl looked at the demon and yelled "You're lying! He would never do that to me, never. He knew how much I loved my parents; he would never do that to me. It's not possible, it's not."

How she hoped that this was all some horrible nightmare and that any moment Prue was going to come into her room and wake her and Mike up for breakfast, but this was not the case and she would have to deal with the harsh reality.

Looking at the women the demon smiled to himself before saying "My work here is done. I'm sure that you girls now have the incentive that you need. Now go make papa proud." Zalil then left the women to deal with the pain he had just inflected upon their youngest sister.

After the demon left Paige became numb. Her world was falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it. As she laid in her sister's arms she could only hear mumbles coming from the three women. She then surrendered to the darkness as more poison made its way through her body.


	9. Taken

Chapter 8

It was now four hours later and the girls were hard at work. Prue was writing spells, Piper was busy making the strongest potions she could while Phoebe sat with a now sleeping Paige. They tried hard to focus on the task at hand, but it was difficult because each time they did, their thoughts would drift to their sister. But they realized that focusing was the only way to help their sister, so each one continued to work on their assigned tasks. It was during this time that the youngest Halliwell sister began to awaken.

The women noticed this and immediately made their way over to the girl. Paige looked around with blurry vision while feeling the effects of the day both emotionally and physically. Through her impaired vision she could barely make out the three people standing around her.

It was then that she heard a voice "Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Prue questioned.

After giving her sister a week smile she responded "As well as can be expected, you know for a person who's whole life has been on big lie after another, yep, I'm just peachy"

This earned her glances from all three woman who didn't know if they should laugh, or cry for the girl. "Listen Mike played us all Paige this was not your fault" Piper said as she wiped the sweat from the girl's face.

"I know" the girl responded. Continuing she asked "So is there any new information?"

"No, but don't worry the potion that Piper made was strong enough to kill Mike then the rest of the family shouldn't be a problem." Prue finished.

Sitting down next to Paige Prue added "listen honey I know this is hard for you but we have to get a move on before the rest of the family notices that Mike hasn't returned yet"

Looking back at her sister Paige spoke "I'm not going to lie to you guys it's going to hurt like hell, but you have to do what you have to do, right"

"Right. Don't worry sweetie everything is going to work out just fine" said Phoebe as she gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"If not, then I'll die" Paige said in a whisper. "Don't talk like that, you're going to be fine." Piper said and with that the girls finished preparing for battle.

Outside the door Justin stood listening in on the girl's conversation. He's been standing there since Leo left to check up on another charge and the girls had begun working on fixing the mess that their sister's boyfriend left in their lap. All this was very hard for him. Justin was still trying to get used to the whole witch thing but everyday it became more difficult. If it weren't for his blinding love for Phoebe he would have left a long time ago. It wasn't that he thought of the girls as being freaky or evil, it was just the fact that waking up to a demons in your home and seeing your wife lying in a pool of her own blood almost every month isn't what a guy dreams about when the word marriage is spoken. But this situation was different. Paige didn't deserve what was happening to her. First she has some type of poison pulsing through her vein and a demon is the only one with the antidote. Then the man that was her lover as well as her best friend turns out to be a demon that's been out to kill her and probably his wife since day one. It was indeed a lot to handle.

Well he thought to himself, the girls could probably use a pick me up. He turned to get some food for the girls when he turned to come face to face with a man that he had never seen before.

Thinking that maybe he was a friend of the family he asked "Hi I'm Phoebe's husband Justin, the girls are really busy right now so just leave your name with me and I'll tell them that you stopped by" he finished smiling at the man.

But the man didn't respond. He just stood there with a wicked smile on his face. That's when Justin felt a presents behind him. There stood were two men who resembled Mike. It was then that Justin knew that he was in serious trouble. The demons grabbed him by the arms; he then asked "what the hell do you want?"

The man in front of him finally spoke "YOU" with that the demon shimmered out with a helpless Justin in hand.


	10. Just Great

Chapter 9

After carefully planning out their attack on the family of demon whitelighters, the girls gathered the potions and necessary weapons before heading off to battle. All the while Paige sat on the couch paler then usual and wheezing horribly. Prue walked over to her sister and tried to give the girl some words of comfort.

"Just hold on Paige, we're going to whatever we have to, to take away your pain, I promise. You just have to fight the poison off just a little longer."

It was then that Piper called for Leo to help the girls orb to the mansion since Paige was in no condition to do so.

"LEO!" Piper called as she stuck an athame into the loop on her jeans. After a minute or two the whitelighter orbed in.

"Are you guys ready to do this?" he questioned.

"As ready as we can possibly be." Piper responded. Looking around the attic Phoebe had the strangest feeling that something was terribly wrong.

"Give me one second so I can get Justin to stay with Paige" she said as she headed out of the attic. The women spent a good twenty minutes running through the house trying to find her husband, to no avail. "JUSTIN!" she shouted as she made her way into the manor's kitchen. Not being able to find him anywhere caused Phoebe to become filled with panic. Something inside her knew that her husband was in trouble and it had something to do with their current enemy.

The second she hit the attic she hysterically informed her sisters about the disappearance of the man. "Honey are you sure that he didn't just go out to the store or something?" Prue said as she tried to calm her sister down.

"No Prue, he always lets me know when he's going out. He's in danger, I can feel it."

"Ok, ok, umm Leo can you try and see if you can sense him?" Piper asked. Closing his eyes Leo tried to locate the man, which unfortunately he couldn't. While the sisters pondered Justin's whereabouts an uninvited guest sat ease dropping and taking in every word with amusement.

"Dumb withes" he said to himself. It had almost been too easy to snatch the man from the witches. He hoped that killing them would be just as easy once he was able to get the information back to his family.

"I swear I will make those sons of bitches pay if they hurt one hair on my husbands head" Phoebe finished as the girls looked on helplessly they were determined now more then ever to take out the clan.

"Time is of the essence especially since they now have Justin" Prue spoke

"So what's next?" Phoebe questioned, all too anxious to kick some ass.

"Well for starters we can't leave Paige alone, so I'm going to have to write a spell while Leo stays here with her." Turning to the whitelighter she added "Go get the crystals so we can put you and Paige in a protective cage."

The man instantly obeyed. Giving the girls a weak smile Paige found her voice and spoke weakly "I'll be fine, you guys are going to need Leo in case one of you gets hurt."

"No Paige, we are not leaving you alone. Besides if something does happen the other two can help the third. Where as if something happens to you while you're here by yourself." Piper stopped not really wanting to continue "you'll die"

"Ok, I've got the spell" Prue said as she stood next to Phoebe and Piper. After securing the crystal cage, the girls stood together once again ready to go. It was then that their spy decided to make his presence known.

"I think I have what you're looking for" he said as he took a cautious step forward.

"Great" Piper said "Just great"


	11. Damn Demons

Chapter 10

"Now, now" the demon spoke. "I suggest you show a bit more interest if you ever want to see your brother in law again"

This caused Phoebe to go rushing forward and knock the demon to the ground. She then picked him up by his jacket "Where is he damn it! What did you do to my husband?"

By now Piper and Prue had grabbed the girl, pulling her off the demon. As much as they would have loved to watch her tear him apart, they knew that helping Justin and their sister was more important.

After settling the girl down Prue spoke "So what is it that you want?"

Smiling he answer her question with one of his own "What do you think I want?" That was it Piper had had enough.

"Listen we don't have time for games so either you tell us what it is that you want or we will vanquish you right here right now!" she threatened as she raised a potion high in the air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice came from behind them. Turning around they came face to face with four large demons.

"What? Do you really think that we're afraid of you?" Prue said as she took a few steps in their direction and standing toe to toe with the demon who didn't dared speak up again.

"Prue, please" Phoebe pleaded. Not wanting to upset her sister any more Prue moved to rejoin the group.

"Now that that's settled I would like to cut a deal with you. What if I told you that there was a way to save your sister without harming my family?"

"Yeah like we're supposed to trust you" Piper spoke.

"You don't really have a choice now do you?" the demon responded.

Phoebe could feel the panic starting to rise in her chest. Not wanting to waste any more precious time she said "Fine, we're listening"

"That's more like it. Now this is what we can do. Between all my family members and myself we'll be able to cloak ourselves from Zalil long enough for him to believe that we are all dead. Which will give you just enough time to get him to save your sister"

Something about that just didn't seem right to Prue. What the hell would he have to gain? Then as if reading her mind the demon spoke once more "In exchange all I want is for you to keep Zalil here so I can kill him and receive his powers as well as his rule over the underworld. Once the power exchange takes place I will return your beloved husband. So do we have a deal?"

The girls looked at each other to see if they were all on the same page. The Piper spoke "fine, only if one of your friends allow Phoebe and Leo to visit with Justin so we know that he's ok." The demon summoned his followers to his side; they huddled together for a few minutes before turning back to the girls with their answer.

"Ok fine. I'm going to send Mailki and Lucas with you. And if you're not back in ten minuets, all bets are off"

"Fine that's all the time we need" Phoebe said. Her heart was racing a hundred miles per minutes; she just hoped that it wasn't a trap. Joining hands with Leo who now stood out side of the crystal cage they orbed out with the two demons only a second behind them. Now it was just the four of them with a semiconscious Paige still protected by the cage.

The demon then spoke again this time he was wearing an evil grin "Now that we're all alone. I think that it's time to show you what it is that I really want"

The two women looked at the man confused. That was until they saw the energy ball heading their way. Both women dived out of the way, but one of the two wasn't so lucky. Piper lay on the floor with a chunk of flesh missing from her side. Prue instantly went for a potion that was in her pocket throwing it and vanquishing one of the three demons, but before she could get to another one of them used his telekinesis to send her flying into the wall on the other side of the attic.

The head demon now made his way towards her with his rather large friend three steps behind him. As they advanced on the witch Piper came to. Through her blurred vision she could see her sister's almost lifeless body on the ground with a demon approaching fast. It took all she had to blow up his friend that stood behind him. The explosion made the being turn in her direction. It was then that she noticed Paige mumbling something incoherently causing the demon to explode. She wanted to move to her sister so badly but the pain combined with the impending darkness was too much for her to over come.

"Got damn demons" was all she could say, before passing out.


	12. Getting down to business

Chapter 11

Jason was shivering in the corner of the cold dark and damp cell. The sound of water drops echoing in the back ground was all he could hear combined with his hard breathing. The immense pain was wearing on his body. Demons had been torturing him for what seemed like days, trying to get information out of the man that he simply did not possess. Once the demons were tired of dealing with him one spoke up with words that sent chills up the man's spine

"That's ok you don't have to speak my dear boy. It looks like I don't need your help after all. You see there's been a change of plans. Instead of trying to find out what the witches are planning to do to my family I'm just going to get to them before they get to us. Oh and don't worry I'll kiss that pretty little wife of yours good bye for you"

That was a half hour ago. He had hoped that Phoebe and her sisters would be prepared for the son of a bitch. As the thoughts continued to flow through his mind; a swirl of white lights formed in front of him. He braced himself for the worst until he heard her voice.

Taking his head in her hands, she spoke in a soft voice while fighting back tears "Baby, baby can you hear me? Please speak to me." She continued as she laid Justin's head on her chest and held him tight.

"Phoebe is that you?" "Yes sweetie I'm hear" Suddenly something felt horribly wrong. It was as if the strong connection that she had with her sisters was fading FAST.

"Oh no. Leo you have to get back to Piper and Prue now!"

"Sorry to spoil your plans but that's not going to happen" one of the two demons spoke. Thinking fast she slowly slipped Leo one of the two potions that she had been concealing in her hands under the long sleeve shirt that she wore.

Nodding to him she said "On three" The demons now held fire balls in their hands and was ready to throw when Phoebe said "THREE!" in an instant the demon were vanquished. Not wasting any time "Go, Leo."

"But what about you and Justin?"

"We'll be fine as long as you hurry and bring my sisters back here. GO!" with that the man headed back to the mansion while she consoled her shaken husband.

Back at the manor Leo was horrified by his surroundings. Both Piper and Prue were hanging onto life by the thread; he just hoped that he had enough time to save both sisters. Seeing that Prue was in better shape then her sister, the man moved over to the love of his life. Placing his hands over her wound he spoke to he "Come on Piper, I love you too much to ever let you go. Come on honey, please wake up"

Suddenly the bleeding had stopped and the woman slowly sat up and was met by the man's warm embrace.

"Prue" she whispered. Leo then freed her from his grasp and moved to heal the older sister. He put his hands over her allowing the same glow to radiate over the woman.

Seeing the panicked look on Piper's face he spoke "Don't worry honey. It's working, slowly, but it is working."

After about six minutes Prue opened her eyes.

"Oh thank God" Piper said as she threw her hands around her sister. The older woman immediately noticed that her younger sister was missing.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"She's with Justin, speaking of which we really need to get to them so we can end this nightmare." Leo said while getting to his feet.

"No, we can't all go. Someone has to stay here with Paige" Piper responded.

"Ok I'll take you guys to Phoebe, pick up Justin and we'll both stay here with Paige."

"Ok "Prue said while snatching the remaining potions up from the table.

"Let's do this" The three then linked hands and orbed out.

Within seconds the group reformed in front of Phoebe and Justin.

"Hey, are you guys ok"

"Yeah" the younger sister responded. "I'm glad no body came to check up on Justin or we would have been screwed. How's Paige?"

"She's holding her own for now. Listen honey you really need to get Justin out of here and get back to Paige"

"Right. Just please be careful Piper, I already came close to losing you once today and I don't want that to happen again." the man replied as he kissed the woman on top of her head.

"You won't lose me baby, not now, not ever. But for now you need to take Justin and get the heck out of here. If we need you we'll call. Now go" Obeying the woman's orders the men left to allow the three girls to take care of business.


	13. Fight

Chapter 12

The three women quietly and carefully made their way up the stairs of the dungeon. They stopped abruptly as they reached the door.

"Are you guys ready?" Prue asked as the witches prepared themselves for what was on the other side.

"As ready as we're ever be" Piper responded. The oldest sister then looked back to the door opening it just enough to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that the hall was empty the woman nodded her head in the direction of the others letting them know that it was ok to proceed.

As they made their way down the hall they started to hear voices coming from the other end. As they crept closer the women couldn't help but be amazed by their surroundings. The Halliwell sisters always knew that Mike's family was well off but this was much more than they expected. There were expensive paintings along the walls that complimented the equally expensive oriental rugs and vases. They all came to a complete stop in front of a picture that they did not expect to find in the elaborate mansion.

"How dare that evil son of a bitch?" Phoebe questioned as she looked over the large oil painting of her younger sister with her now deceased ex-boyfriend.

"Oh when this is all over we should resurrect his ass and kill him again simply for having the nerve to hang this up" Piper spoke just above a whisper.

"Agreed" was the only thing a shocked Prue was able to say.

"Guys this is not the time nor the place. We really need to vanquish them and get back to Paige before it's too late"

That's when they noticed that the voices were now a lot louder and coming from the room that they were just about to walk in front of. Looking into the space the women counted five demon/whitelighters all together. There were two women that they instantly recognized as his mother and sister. Then there were two men one was Mike's older brother and the other was his youngest, which then lead them to his uncle that was pacing back and forth over the marbled floor. The three girls leaned in a little closer to hear what the conversation was about.

"We have to kill the charmed ones before they get to us" the older man spoke.

"I agree, we've waited too long to pass up this opportunity" said the youngest male. Piper winced at this, knowing how hurt Paige would be if she were there to hear the venomous words.

"That's true we had to deal with that pathetic little witch Paige for far too long, it ends tonight" his sister spoke.

"Yes tonight we will kill the charmed ones once and for all" the mother finished. Little did they know that they would never get the chance to follow through with their plans.

The girls had, had, enough and immediately charged into the room. Prue was the first to vanquish one of the demons, killing the youngest boy with a powerful potion that made everyone lose their balance. Recovering quickly another charged at Phoebe while one of the women shimmered in behind Piper, but fortunately the girl was prepared. She dropped to the floor and kicked the woman's legs out from underneath her and vanquished her with an athame to the chest. The older man then threw an athame at the oldest sister which then mutated into two separate weapons. Prue was able to redirect one but the other hit her in the shoulder.

"No!" Phoebe screamed but her voice was drowned out by the blood curdling screams of the uncle. At that point the demon that she was engaging in hand to hand combat with hit her in the back with an energy ball causing her to hit the ground with a sickening thud, making the older sister crawl over to shield her with her own body to take on any more attacks that was meant for the girl.

Seeing that it was now a two on one situation Piper took her chances and threw two potions in their directions incinerating the mother while the son shimmered away. As soon as the man disappeared she ran over to her sister as she called out for help.

"LEO!" After a minute white orbs filled the air and the man formed.

"Quick, she's hurt really bad" the woman continued. While Leo was taking care of the wounded girl Prue noticed a gold chain that fell off the demon. She snatched it up quickly knowing that they would need it to scry for him later. After a few seconds Phoebe was healed and starting to sit up.

"Please tell me that you got them all so we can end this nightmare"

"No, not yet but we will. Come on we have to get back to Paige and hunt down the last demon before we lose our baby sister." Piper responded. The group then linked hands and headed back to the manor.


	14. The End, Or is it?

Chapter 13

Phoebe sat scrying for the demon as Prue tended to Paige while a still shaken Justin looked on. Piper was busy with her usual potion making when Prue turned to her "Make sure that there's enough potion not only for Mike's brother but for Zalil and his friends just in case they decide to renege on our deal"

Looking at the worsening girl she spoke in a whisper "Don't worry sweetie, it's all going to be over soon.

The girl could only reply with a weak smile and a tightened grip on her sister's hand. After an hour had passed the potions were complete and all the girls needed was the location of the demon/whitelighter.

"Finally" Phoebe called out.

"Where is he?" Prue asked jumping to her feet. The woman's head shot up with a scared look on her face "he's here" Before anyone could respond Piper was telekinetically sent flying across the attic. Prue threw a potion in the direction that the wave of energy originated from, forcing the demon to become visible.

"Damn you witches, you killed my family and now you're going to pay!" he screamed as he now sent an energy ball Prue's way allowing her no time to doge and leaving a pool of blood in it's wake.

He then tried to send another ball of death Phoebe's way but she levitated out of the way just in time. Slowly picking herself off the floor Piper tried to blow the demon up, but she was only able to wound the being.

"You're no match for me" he said coldly as he advanced on her with a fireball in hand.

Then without warning he threw it at her but Leo jumped in front of the woman, earning him a confused and betrayed look from the man. On impact it transformed the man into a thousand white lights before he reformed. Justin looked on helplessly from the crystal cage. He wanted desperately to help them but without powers he knew that there was nothing that he could possibly do for his wife or her sisters. Suddenly he heard Paige mumble something as the demon was now closing in on an unconscious Prue. Then out of nowhere the demon let out a deafening scream and was vanquished in a sea of flames.

"Leo quick, heal Prue" Phoebe said as she knelt down next to the woman and took her hand in hers. After a short while the woman awoke with a start.

"Damn it this is getting really old!" she shouted. "Did you guys get him?"

"Yep, so now all we have to do is summon Zalil" Phoebe responded.

"Ok, first things first. We need more crystals set around the entire attic so he can't bring his little friends with him like he did last time. Then we have to make sure that everything he needs to make the potion is included in the circle so we won't be in any danger while it's being prepared." With that everyone had a different task to handle and hurried off to complete it.

Twenty minutes later the girls had everything in place and recited the spell to bring the demon to them.

We call for a power that's dark as night,

Come forth and end out heartbreak and fright.

To make our sisters illness fade away fast,

So that this day will not be her very last.

Once the demon was fully formed the very angry women that surrounded the cage were ready for his reign of terror to end.

"We did what you asked, so now it's time for you to live up to your end of the barging" Piper spoke.

"Everything you need to make the potion is in there with you. So I strongly advise you get cracking."

Zalil just stared at the girls a while longer before speaking "I don't believe you for one second."

"Just do that projection thing that you do and see for yourself." Phoebe finished. Using his powers the demon witness everything that happened in the last few hours and seemed very delighted as the images of the slaughter filled the screen.

He then turned back to the women and spoke "Nicely done. I couldn't be happier with your work."

"POTION NOW!" Prue yelled obviously losing what was left of her patience. The demon simply gave her a wicked grin before getting to work.

Sometime had passed before the potion was finally complete. Prue then removed one crystal from the circle long enough for Zalil to hand her the liquid before putting it back in place. She immediately gave it to her younger sister. Everyone watched with intensity as the girl slowly drank the last drop out of the vial. Two hours later Paige looked as if nothing was ever wrong with her.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Piper asked as she gave the girl one more hug.

"Yeah I'm fine, physically anyway."

The entrapped demon then decided to make his presence known once more "Ok now that the whole love fest is over with, can I go now?"

"Crystals" Paige called as she willed them back to their proper place. Piper then threw up her hands freeing the demon and unfreezing his head in what seemed like one quick motion.

It was now Prue who wore the evil grin "Did you really think that we were going to let you live after the hell that you put our sister through not to mention the trouble that you put us through"

"Hey you promised…" he never got to finish his sentence before turning into a pile of dust.

"I never get tired of seeing that" Phoebe said with a smile.

"Well now that everything's back to normal, well as normal as things could get in this family anyway I think I'm going to join my husband in our bedroom."

"Ewww, are you trying to make me sick again?"

"Ha, Ha, very funny. Good night guys"

"Night Phoebe" they all called to the woman as she left the attic. Prue then made her way over to her younger sister and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"This has been an interesting couple of days for you hasn't it?"

"To say the least" the girl replied. "Hey, why don't we go pick up some videos, a considerable amount of junk food and have a girl's night in?

"Sounds good to me. Do you guys want to join us?"

"No, we have to get to the club before we go bankrupt" Piper responded sounding disappointed that she couldn't hang out with her sisters.

"Ok we'll see you guys later then" Paige finished as she and Prue exited the attic.

"I am so glad that it's all over with" Piper said as she planted a kiss on her boyfriend. Drawing her in close he spoke "You know for a minute there I thought that I was going to lose you"

"Oh honey, you'll never lose me, besides I have an amazing whitelighter who's super powers make me invincible" she said with a smile. "Listen I'm going to get my things and I'll met you downstairs. Oh and try not to miss me too much while I'm gone" Piper finished giving Leo a hug before heading down the stairs.

Once the woman was out of sight an evil smile crept across the man's face. It was rather easy to convince Zalil that his useless family was a threat to him. Now on one would stop him from marrying a charmed one and creating the most powerful beings the world will ever see. If the seer was correct in her predictions, then his boys will rule the universe and there wasn't a damn thing anyone in heaven or hell could do to stop him.


End file.
